Nicktoons Go! (TV Series)
Nicktoons Go! is the brand new series coming out on June 25, 2020. It will show returning and new heroes from before Protagonists Seasons 1-7: * SpongeBob SquarePants/Invincibubble * Patrick Star/Mr. SuperAwesomeness * Sandy Cheeks/The Rodent * Jimmy Neutron * Carl Wheezer * Sheen Estevez * Cindy Vortex * Libby Folfax * Goddard * Timmy Turner * Cosmo * Wanda * Poof * Sparky * Chloe Carmichael * Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom * Sam Manson/Plant Girl * Tucker Foley * Jazz Fenton/Jazz Phantom * Dani Phantom/Redeemed Avatar * Tak * Lok * Invader Zim/Iron Invader * GIR * Dib Membrane/The Membrane * Skipper * Kowalski * Rico * Private * King Julian * Dudley Puppy * Kitty Katswell * El Tigre * Frida Suarez * Jenny Wakeman/XJ-9/Teen Titan * Misty/Black Mist * Ickis * Oblina * Krumm * Tommy Pickles * Chuckie Finster * Kimi Finster * Otto Rocket * Reggie Rocket * Aang * Katara * Tokka * Toph * Prince Zuko * Korra * Asami * Po * Tigress * Viper * Mantis * Monkey * Crane * Shifu * Leonardo * Donatello * Raphael * Michelangelo * April O'Neil * Frankie Stein * Draculaura * Clawdeen Wolf * Cleo De Nile * Lagoona Blue * Otis * Pip * Pig * Abby * Freddy * Peck * B.O.B * Missing Link * Dr. Cockroach * Susan/Ginormica * Lincoln Loud * Sanjay Patel * Craig Slithers * Ronnie Slithers * Megan * Hector * SwaySway * Buhdeuce * Robot and Monster * Lincoln Loud/Ace Savvy * Clyde McBride/One-Eyed Jack * Lori Loud/High Card * Leni Loud/Eleven of Hearts * Luna Loud/Night Club * Luan Loud/Joker * Lynn Loud/Strong Suit * Lucy Loud/Eight of Spades * Lana Loud/Royal Flush * Lola Loud/Queen of Diamonds * Lisa Loud/Card Counter * Lily Loud/Deuce Season 5 * Danny Phantom * Sam Manson * Tucker Foley * Jazz Fenton/Jazz Phantom * Dani Phantom * Invader Zim * Gir * Dib Membrane * Jenny XJ9 * Misty * El Tigre * Frida Suarez * Zor Anti-Protogonists * Squidward Tentacle/Sour Note * Mr. Eugene Krab/Sir Pinch-A-Lot * Zix * Travoltron * Tee * Jorgan Von Strangle * Ember McLain (sometimes) * Gaz Membrane * The Gromble * Mort * Maurice * Marlene * Coverton * Sqweep * Sta'abi * Vornicarn * Fanboy and Chum-Chum * Keswick * Vega * Melody Locus * Angelica Pickles * Reptar * Mighty Mutanimals * The Rabbids * JJ and Greg Antagonists: * Professor Finbarr Calamtious * Beautiful Gorgeous * Eustace Strych * Ooblar * Prof. Calamitous' Mother * Evil Jimmy * Jimmy Negatron * Sheldon J. Plankton * Denzel Q. Crocker * Foop * Nicolai Technus * Skulker (sometimes) * Ember McLain (sometimes) * Freakshow (Season 7) * Tlaloc * Pins and Needles * Bartog * Crug * Invader TAK * Mimi * Zoe Avez/Black Cuervo * Vexus * Mad Hammer Bros. (Season 6 and 7) * Zoe Avez/Black Cuervo * El Oso (Season 6) * Moanica D'Kay * Dr. Blowhole * Junjie (Season 8) * Temutai (Season 8) * Fenghuang (Season 8) * Tong Fo (Season 8) * Pai Mei (Season 8) * The Five Elements (Season 8) * Crikey (Season 6, 7, and 8) * Blimey (Season 6, 7, and 8) * Azula (Season 7 and 8) * Lord Dregg (Season 7 and 8) * Vendetta and Grudge (Season 6 and 7) Episodes Season 1: * Episode 1: "Return of the Syndicate" - After years, the Syndicate has returned, stronger than before * Episode 2: "Neutron VS Negatron" * Episode 3: "Motherly Mayhem" * Episode 4: "Never Trust an Anti-Fairy" - * Episode 5: "Enter Monster High" - Dib brings Spongebob and Patrick into a school for monsters to help them overcome their fear of monsters. * Episode 6: "Moanica's Revenge" * Episode 7: "Pranks For Nothing" - Zim is framed for a prank he did not do, so he seeks revenge on Dib with the help of two unlikely allies * Episode 8: "The N-Factor, Part 1" - Tired of being left out, Spongebob, Patrick, Sam, and Lincoln decide to become superheroes and fight crime throughout other dimensions to show how brave they can be * Episode 9: "The N-Factor, Part 2" - Spongebob decides to come up with a fool-proof plan to stop the feud between the N-Titans and the N-Men. But things get real bumpy once they decide to leave for a vacation afterward. * Episode 10: "New Friends, New Enemies, and a Talking Snake!" * Episode 10: "All of Nothing" * Episode 11: "The Spoiled Shrine" * Episode 12: "Rise of the Big G's" - Four titanic giants are unleashed, and now the Nicktoons must band together to defeat them Season 2 * Episode 13: "The Syndicate League" - After failing to control the Big G's in an attempt to rule all dimensions, Professor Calamitous takes measures into his own hands. * Episode 14: "Go Fish" * Episode 15: "Double Trouble" - Evil Jimmy has made his own team of evil counterparts of the Nicktoons * Episode 16: "Race of Bikini Bottom" * Episode 17: "Child's Play" - Tlaloc turns the Nicktoons into children * Episode 18: "Feathers of the Flock of Fury" - Professor Calamitous recruits Black Cuervo, only for her to end up fighting the Penguins Season 3: * Episode 19: "Deadly Encounters" - Professor Calamitous finds a new species and decides to recruit them to eliminate his enemies. * Episode 20: "The Day the Nicktoons Stood Still" - A mysterious island appears in the sky, which will change everything * Episode 21: "The Lost Hex" - The Nicktoons follow the Syndicate to the Lost Hex. By nightfall, one of Calamitous' discoveries decide to fight Danny for fun * Episode 22: "Hunger in Power" * Episode 24: "Fear of Wisdom" - After a brief escape, the Nicktoons have no choice but to team up with their enemies in order to stop the Deadly Six. Meanwhile, Master Zik decides to take matters into his hands by "testing" Zim. * Episode 25: "The Genius, the Beauty, and the Cold" - Going through a snowy part of the Lost Hex, the Nicktoons have trouble with trusting their enemies. * Episode 26: "Playing with the Arts of Juju" - The Deadly Six plan to turn one of the Nicktoons into a robot slave to do their bidding. * Episode 27: "Return of The Deadly Six" - With Jimmy captured, the Nicktoons have to find where Professor Calamitous keeps his machine * Episode 28: "The Battle of the Lost Hex" Season 4: * Episode 29: "Return of the Toybots" - an unknown villain takes control of Evil ToyCo Factory * Episode 30: "Nicktoons to the Brig" - the evil toy invasion is amok, and only four individuals are Danny, Zim, El Tigre, and Jenny * Episode 31: "Fun and Games" * Episode 32: "An Evil Alliance" * Episode 33: "Vengeance of Charro Negro" * Episode 34: "Evil ToyCo Shutdown" * Episode 35: "XJ-Negative's Envy" Season 5: * Episode 36: "An Unexpected Newcomer" - Danny and his new team face off against an alien race which is soon taken down by a familiar foe. * Episode 37: "The Aparoid Trap" - Team Dark Moon find an abandoned base, seemingly in tact. But what lies ahead for our heroes? * Episode 38: "The Rebellion" - Team Dark Moon tracks down Master Zik, only to be encountered by a rebellion, lead by a familiar face * Episode 39: "Townkus 4" - Team Dark Moon find where the Aparoids are hiding and decide to stabilize a far out comet * Episode 40: "The Aparoid Menace" * Episode 41: "Digging Deep" * Episode 42: "Planet Earth Once Again" * Episode 43: "Protection" * Episode 44: "The World that Time Forgot" * Episode 45: "The Queen's Present" Season 6: * Episode 46: "The Best Day Ever" * Episode 47: "The Hero Holiday Funtime" - Spongebob and friends challenge three familiar enemies to a game of bowling by night. But, Lincoln promised to go see Luna rock with Grey Star, Libby's favorite rock band. So, they decide to make up a holiday to get Lincoln out of the promise. * Episode 48: "Bad gone to Good" * Episode 49: "A Nicktoons Christmas" * Episode 50: "The Syndicate Returns... again!" * Episode 51: "Hero for a Day" - Danny is yelled at by his furious friends and is banished to the Ghost Zone all by himself. Because of this, Jazz takes his place as the ghost hero, Jazz Phantom. * Episode 52: "Raiders of the Golden Spatula" - Spongebob visits the Fry Cook Museum, where he foolishly touches the Golden Spatula. Unfortunately for him, his friends, and everyone else in the Nicktoon Universe, this golden spatula has a curse upon it and wreaks havoc for anybody possessing it. * Episode 53: "From Zero to Hero" - Jimmy is giving physicals to all his friends, but his Neutronic X-Ray Machine is giving out. After overhearing the conversation about the machine, Zaria mistakenly believes he is talking about her test results, leading her to believe she is going to die soon. As a result, she tries to be caring, thoughtful, and helpful because she wants to be remembered as such. Season 7: * Episode 54: "Buried Treasure" - SwaySway and Buhdeuce find a treasure map that leads to some buried treasure, unaware that someone else may be after it when the news is spread all over some other Nicktoon dimensions. * Episode 55: "Krusty Krab Extravaganza" - Mr. Krabs is making a TV commercial, and agrees to Old Man Jenkins appearing in it. However, Spongebob and Patrick accidentally give him a sleeping tonic Sandy invented when the old fish is gasping for air, and, to make matters worse, Spongebob and Squidward could only get a promotion if nothing goes wrong. Meanwhile, Plankton tries to use TV to help rule all the dimensions by stealing the Krabby Patty Formula... again. * Episode 56: "Get a Life, Don't Save One!" - Tak saves Zaria's life. As a result to this, she feels she is in debt to him and begins attempting to help them with various things. However, she ends up causing more harm than good, driving Tak nuts. * Episode 57: "Legend of the Juju Realm" - Tak wishes to know the secrets of the Juju Realm. He goes to the Moon Juju for the information, but interprets the cryptic message as having to give up the Moonstones to unlock the secrets. He does so, giving them to Professor Calamitous. However, he realizes his mistake, and must get it back from both him and Sartana that arrives to steal it. * Episode 58: "I Spy with My Little Eye" - Mr. Crocker uses a robot double of Timmy Turner, whom he calls the "Timmy Clone," to attempt to catch his fairies and take over Dimmsdale and Fairy World * Episode 59: "Bug-a-Boo!" - Sheen and Doppy fool around with some walkie talkies and try play a practical joke on the Syndicate. Dorkus decides to keep Sheen away by sending them and a few friends to the Fetid Forest with a strange amulet they found. Unfortunately, both Sartana and Professor Calamitous are out to take heed of a new dwarf star that just crashed on the islands while they are gone. * Episode 60: "Watch the Skies" - Some of the heroes try to find out Volcano Island's origins, though he does not tell them anything. However, a story told by Craig, followed by them seeing a UFO, leads them to believe that aliens are on Earth. Meanwhile, some of their friends are planning a surprise party for Spongebob. * Episode 61: "Wrong Place, Wrong Time" - Professor Calamitous goes back in time, to the time when the League of Villains was formed while some of the Nicktoon heroes follow him in order to keep the past from altering. Will they stop him in time to save Jimmy? * Episode 62: "Sponge-nesia" - Spongebob is stricken by amnesia and is soon drafted into the ranks of the villains. Meanwhile, Ickis, Oblina, and Krumm try to overcome their new fear of beach activities, but has trouble when Angelica decide to mess with them Season 8: * Episode 63: "Best of Enemies" - Spongebob and friends try to rekindle the long-lost friendship between Mr. Krabs and Plankton and get far more than they bargained for. * Episode 64: "The Big Chill Out" - Fanboy and Chum Chum go into business after accidentally making a delicious new Frosty Freezy Freeze flavor, "Coconut Freezy," during a heat wave. * Episode 65: "I've got my Eye... on You!" - When Monkey reveals divining powers through a mystic crystal ball he got from a shop, Po hopes to change his fate while Master Junjie seeks to claim the power for himself. * Episode 66: "The Day of Pranks" - It's April Fools Day, and Luan is pulling several inappropriate and very mean pranks on the Louds and some of the Nicktoons. In return, they assemble a big trick to get her back, but backfires. * Episode 67: "Lights! Camera! Action!" - Eustace decides to make a movie. Dorkus decides to take part, but only so he can destroy Sheen. Meanwhile, Po teaches Aang and Korra a rare secret move which causes temporary memory loss, which he can get out of trouble, but things get out of hand when he uses it on his friends. * Episode 68: "The Curse of Pondgea" - Everyone in the Nicktoon Universe, including Pondgea, mysteriously gets a letter, which contains the Curse of the Double Maroon upon them. If the curse is read twice, the entire universe will fall into pitch darkness. Finding out that everyone has gotten a letter, SwaySway and Buhdeuce head out to stop them from reading it. * Episode 69: "It's a Wonderful Life" - After upsetting his friends, Spongebob feels everyone would be better without him, and soon wakes to see what the Nicktoon Universe might be like if he never existed. Category:Nicktoons